Kamen Rider Eclipse
by TheDatenshi
Summary: Who am I? I am the child of the moon he who gives all rest and opens the path to the future. I am Kamen rider Shadow Moon!" Kurayami Hiraku obtains the power of Shadow Moon! CH 10 Ultimate Kuuga goes on a rampage! Also plz no more OC Riders for a while.
1. Henshin!

Kamen Rider Eclipse chapter 1: The Moon!

The story is written in first person but is made to give the feel your watching it. Also people who have watched Kamen rider Black and RX will enjoy this! I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER! Make note in this all rider worlds are connected through a world travelling machine which is treated much like the planes and each Kamen rider protects their world. You can submit your own riders or new characters who inherited the previous ones. Here's an easy form to fill out.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Belt: (What you transform with)

Rider appearance:

Personality:

Bike:

Hello and I'm Kurayami Hiraku and it's my twentieth birthday today. I was working at a day-care it paid a bit and I like to see all these children happy… it seemed like today was going to be nice… then locusts swarmed into the room! They all chased after a single kid… so I followed. That kid had lost his father not to long ago. It looked like the locusts were aiming at the memento of the child's father… several green shards that were taken from a space ship… it was empty when they found it. The Kamen Riders and the scientist of the world tried to find out things about the shards but… it was inconclusive. So they gave it to him. His name was Zack and he came from the Kiva world… his mother moved here to try and start a new life.

The swarm bunched together and turned into a large spider like creature holding sickles in its six arms. "Boy give me the king stone or I shall take your soul!" I grabbed a rock and chucked it at the spider creature. It got irritated and leapt at me… I think I'm going to die! I raised my arms to guard but I could feel something leapt into my hands! A shockwave blasted the spider creature away and in my hand were the shards that belonged to Zack… they glowed and combined into a green stone! _"Do you wish to protect the light? If so I can give you the power… in exchange however you may be feared or feel you have committed sin. And they are a chance that your humanity may forever be lost… so make a choice." _

I could feel it… the stone was talking to me! "If I must become a protector from the shadows… or be the darkness to open the path for the light… so be it!" My name meant to open the path and the other half meaning darkness. I believe that my name means to make others strong and happy at my cost… and I'm fine with that. _"Very well here is power!" _I instinctively took the stone to my waist and a belt came out of it and strapped around me. It looked like light and shadow mixed and green electricity merged into the stone… it felt great! I smiled… ok like the other riders I here about… "Henshin" I roared as the power coursed through me!

A metallic and black battle suit with bug like features covered my body… on my feet were those things… uh you know you see them on cowboy boots… anyway they were shaped like insect arms. I could see out of green bug like eyes and they were antenna… it looks fairly cool. The spider seemed to snarl and it then yelled "****ard who are you!" I felt an epic line coming through… "Who am I? I' am the child of the moon… he who gives all rest… and opens the path to the future. I am Kamen rider Shadow Moon!" He tensed… ha he felt like a weakling as I stared at him.

"Shadow Moon… Impossible! Your body hasn't been modified to fit it! You couldn't have!" it seemed frustrated and charged at me swinging its sickle blades. "Zack… watch me… I'll defeat this guy!" I dodged the attack and rapidly kicked him in the chest area… my speed and power had greatly improved! I made a few quick punches and knocked him on the ground! I stomped on him and kept doing so. It snarled and web covered me! Urgh I got too caught up in the power!

It got up and did a flurry of wild slashes at me and sparks flew off the armour but the fool also cut the webbing! I rolled and kicked him on the side but it wasn't very effective! He slashed at me again and well I think I was losing. _"Sorry… I thought you were the previous user… don't worry you can fight at full strength now!" _The stone spoke to me again… the spider creature leapt at me again and it opened its mouth wide open! Now's my chance! The energy that I used to transform gathered into my hand! "Take this Shadow Punch!" I timed it just right! I stuffed my glowing green fist into its mouth and a small explosion happened!

It gurgled and groaned… "Damn you humans! Why! You never treat us fairly! Always destroying never understanding! My family are being held hostage! You have no right to kill me!" It was getting angry… "I agree with a bit of what you said… but I don't believe the hostage story… spiders don't really care about family or even live with them. You're just a liar! I saw you… when you were about to kill Zack you were enjoying the fear in his eyes… I can't forgive that!" It snarled and charged at me… "You still haven't killed anyone… you can give up and I will spare you…" urgh look like he's going for the hard way!

I ran backwards… he screamed that I'm a coward… and Zack looked like I betrayed him… well I'll prove them wrong! I turned and jumped into the air I went up an extraordinary height but no time to worry about that! I stretched out my legs and my feet glowed with that green energy again! "Now die Shadow Kick!" He blew up into green flames and turned to dust. Apparently that finisher didn't cause him any pain the stone said so… a peaceful rest… though you didn't deserve it. I returned to my normal self and tried to give it back to Zack "No… Hiraku… you have it ok? You can be an awesome Kamen rider and kick monster ass!" He insisted that I have it and after a little while or arguing I reluctantly took it.

After everyone was checked to be safe I went to a pizza place… though a lot of people ordered coffee there which I found odd. The guy who owned it was friend of mine… I was hungry after all that fighting and so I ate. I have rider powers now… but I can't shake off the feeling that I shouldn't reveal this… and why do I feel like I'm being watched? Tsubasa Haisou the guy who owned the place came to me to give me a coke; he was twenty four. When he came to me a red bird head fell from his pocket… it seemed alive! Yet part of it was mechanical… he scooped it up quickly and he gave me a "don't talk about it look". He couldn't be a rider? It was probably my imagination.

The Shadows shall create the path for the Light


	2. Kuuga and the Blazing Stars

Kamen Rider Eclipse chapter 2: Kuuga and the blazing stars!

Even if your just a guest review and send in characters!

(Axel Joedo POV)

I was hoping for it to be a good day… I looked at myself in the mirror and adjusted my spiky black hair. I was wearing cargo pants and a shirt with the Kuuga logo! My black eyes stared back at me. Well I had recently obtained the Kuuga belt… Yuusuke Godai my childhood hero gave it to me. He didn't even know he could take it out of him… but he wanted to entrust the safety of this world to people he could trust. Kuuga and Agito… the protectors of this world… no all life!

I decided to take a ride on my Suzuki Hayabusa 2009… the bike was really nice and it relaxes me for me to ride it… I then went to eat in a restaurant in a mall that I usually ate at. I was just about to pay my bill when I heard screaming! A scorpion like humanoid was wreaking havoc and killing anything that moved! Among the dead were people I knew… friends… urgh I'll kill this guy… I was in such a good mood today and he ruins it!

I charged at him and rapidly punched into his face! Kuuga's burning red armour was starting to cover my body! "Watch my Henshin!" My body was now covered in reddish armour with a black suit under it; gold trimmings then appeared on the armour. The helmet was black with a golden part with red eyes! I roared and kicked him in the chest! Oh my… the shell was really hard… he whacked my face with his pincers! "Hahaha this is easy! You don't know who you're messing with!" He said that in a way… like I should know who I'm messing with… "Uh sorry but I don't know…" He seemed to be shocked and then got very angry!

"Listen I' am a elite member of the Millennium Majesty we shall rule for thousands of years by obtaining power that surpasses the century king! You do know who he is… right?" Oh crap… something to do with black's world… "I forget…" He seemed really annoyed. He started to monologue and trying to explain… Oh wait this is my chance! I landed a kick into his face and pushed him away! He seemed to be really pissed off … "An idiot! I'm fighting an idiot! Oh well this a good time to try it!" He took out a golden tail like thing and put it by his waist… a belt came out of it!

He smiled evilly and yelled "OK… Henshin! Kamen rider Arcturus you're surprised right? I' am the child of the stars! Those that link to create beauty and power! Hahaha this power is a prototype for something that surpasses the century king!" He was in golden dragon armour with a lot of detail on the scales… he clawed at me and sparks came off my armour. I kept him close and rapidly jabbed and hooked at the guy's chest… and then shoved him away! I took some distance… tensed and crouched… he smiled and did the same…

We both leapt forward and my feet were covered in fire and electricity; I somersaulted in mid air and kicked "Rising Mighty Kick!" In his case he leapt high up in the air and did a drop kick! "Amano Kick!" our feet clashed mid air and it felt like my feet were about to break! I could see he was having trouble as well though… I was enjoying this fight! I got to remember people have lost their lives… we both put more pressure into our kicks and an explosion occurred knocking us both down and I reverted to normal. He turned into a human form with light brown hair and wore black clothes. He snarled and ran away.

I put on a tracker on him… it was something I invented with some help to track my enemies… he went to black's world… but the tracer didn't detect him in his travel though… well I told the police that I was chasing a dangerous person abusing rider powers so I was now on the train to the other world.

(Hiraku)

I adjusted my semi-long black hair and put on a white shirt and green trousers. Now let me tell you I just woke up and I was already getting attacked! A scorpion creature was trying to make me its lunch! "Sasori Shokushu" its barbed tail went to sting me and he would have killed me if it wasn't for another guy coming in and attacking the scorpion! It was Kamen Rider Kuuga! They exchanged kicks and punches well in the scorpions case whacks and kicks.

"_Another one… Urgh I thought the secret would be buried forever! Quickly change and defeat the scorpion!" _The swirl of energy and electricity covered me once more and I yelled "Come on Henshin!" I transformed into the Shadow moon and kicked the scorpion in the chest! It didn't have much effect… Kuuga looked at me… he didn't seem to have noticed me until just now… "Who are you… friend or foe!" I smiled under the armour and punched the scorpion in its face!

"Who am I? I' am the child of the moon… he who gives all rest… and opens the path to the future. I am Kamen rider Shadow Moon! Now at the very least guys let's finish this outside?" I grabbed the scorpion and threw him out of my door. I leapt and kicked him while he was still on the ground. "You… You killed my rival!" The scorpion was outraged… he didn't seem as evil as the last guy… well never the less… I have to at the very least pummel him till he can't move! "Hey if he was your rival you must be pretty pathetic!" His anger grew and he pushed me off and Kuuga continued to fight against the creature…

He smashed Kuuga back and he snarled and transformed into a black scorpion with less of a shell! He moved at an incredible speed and stabbed us both with his barb in seconds! He then snapped his fingers and five lizards like humanoids leapt out and held machetes… six to two is not good. Kuuga and I got up and well I guess going all out is the only option right now. "Shadow…" I started charging up energy… "Rising… Mighty…" Kuuga did the same as the lizard creatures charged at us… "Kick!" we destroyed two of them and forced the others back with the shockwave!

I think Kuuga and I overdid our last kicks… we both looked like we couldn't manage another thing of that level… the creatures smiled… they hadn't cared about the lost of their friend! "You don't care! They were your allies' right! Why aren't you sad or at least getting a bit angry at us! Hey you scorpion! Your parents carry you guys on their backs right? How can you not care about losing an ally?" The scorpion looked away and I could see he was feeling slightly guilty… "I have to do this man… nothing personal… well not too personal anyway".

Just as they were going to finish us a crimson object flew and destroyed all the lizards and seemed to fatally harm the scorpion! A red dragon head then fell from the sky and landed in my hand… it was a ruby colour… I had this odd feeling that I could use it with my current king stone… I put the fangs of the head over the stone and they started to glow and an eclipse was starting! I felt like I was going to change into something much stronger! But then a small explosion occurred around me and it failed… _"You are not a child of the sun… you may not use me and moon_ _as you are now…return when light and shadow bloom in your heart" _it was the dragon head… that was talking… the eclipse ended.

The flying red object stopped and it was the same bird thing that Tsubasa had! The scorpion snarled and ran away… the bird thing flew off… I have to talk to Tsubasa soon… he knows something… I learnt that Kuuga's current user was a guy called Axel Joedo… he told me to just call him AJ… he wanted to stay in this world until he defeated that scorpion creature. Apparently the creature said he was a member of the Millennium Majesty… whatever that was…

The Shadows shall create the path for the Light


	3. Return of Satan Sabre!

Kamen Rider Eclipse chapter 3: CLAW of justice! Return of the Satan sabre!

Here's a note for writers and readers. Listen to all Kamen rider openings while reading or writing. Well with writing listen to music that suits the writing to break the silent feeling.

(Hiraku)

A group of people appeared in the pizza place… they all looked serious and it seemed like they wanted to rip people open… except one guy who looked like he didn't really like the ideas they were talking about… he had tanned skin, wore glasses and a NYC baseball cap backwards as well as black jeans, a white t-shirt and a dark green button shirt. The other people looked like a militia made in a few minutes with three guys distinctly the leader… the guy I saw was being referred to as Nolan and his presence felt like he was being paid.

(New character: Nolan Johnson)

I noticed something odd about this place… oh! Kuuga's user was here… well better not point him out… more pay for me… but why did SADE insist I help these guys? I heard rumours of five mysterious riders coming from this world though… but that's blacks problem right? Though it would be nice to see what they are like… well anyway this militia claim to protect humanity and they were chasing some Orphenocs that were threatening humans.

I rode on my Kawasaki Ninja bike and the three leaders put in G3 armour. The G3's and IXA's have been mass produced but with the originals having many advantages over these ones… we caught up to a punch of Orphenocs which were all bug types. Everyone in this militia was armed with guns and started firing… the Orphenocs charged and started killing some people… OK my turn to fight! "Tigerton come!" The kitten size mechanical tiger came to me. I placed a shuriken in its mouth and then it transformed into a claw, I attached it to my watch. My belt appeared and I placed the claw on it "Henshin"!

My silver and green armour went over my body. It had a visor much like a shuriken shape and the suit had a tiger theme. "I' am Kamen Rider C.L.A.W Shinobi Mode!" I took out my energy katana and started slashing at the Orphenocs… they didn't seem to have much battle experience… Just as I finished about three of them off I was attacked by a black scorpion creature! It moved at incredible speeds and knocked everyone down!

"So you're C.L.A.W? Hm I don't see anything to remarkable about you" It was that guy who owned the pizza place! Uh Tsubasa that's it! As I and the G3's got up he stood in our way! "You're not helping these guys!" I asked and he sighed "do you ever wonder why people fight? To protect themselves or others… these riders and humans wouldn't accept the Orphenocs as humans and attacked and butchered them… you are in the wrong!" I looked at the G3's… "Their not human…c'mon a world were we can be together is just some idealist nonsense it's us or them!"

I calmed myself down… "You three are in direct violation of the treaty between Orphenocs and humans. However you… scorpion creature have killed humans and unfortunately in breach of the rider law. You four are coming with me!" That's what I hoped would make them lay down their arms and come with me. No such luck. The G3's fired their submachine guns at me and it hurts! If it wasn't for the suit I would have died! Tsubasa smiled "C.L.A.W! Engage the rider duel on the G3's that's the only way you can safely end this for now".

The rider law… that no matter what you are you must only protect yourself and family. Other then that only riders have the right to protect others. This was the only way to make sure as little disputes happen as possible. Rider duel was made for riders with different opinions to clash… and whoever won had the stronger belief… and temporary that person is right until a proper trial is done. But the battles aren't to the death… only till the combatants lose control of their transformation. They are activated by duel cards… I took out one and placed it onto my watch and the G3's and I were now stuck in this area until only one of us is left standing.

They took out their blades and charged at me… well three against one isn't fair… so let's even the odds! "Final Slash Attack!" two clones of me appeared and we all wielded our katanas and charged at the incoming G3's. We were more agile but they did have heavier armour and their swords were practically chainsaws… the scorpion thing sighed and said "just this since I shall help human, it is my job as a Millennium Majesty to aid justice; Henshin!" He took out a golden dragon tail thing and took it to his waist as he yelled Henshin and he turned into a golden dragon rider! He leapt in and roared "Amano kick!" his claw like feet turned into boots and he looked like a shooting star as he smashed into and defeated a G3 whose energy ran out.

"Ok once more Final Slash Attack!" I summoned more clones and focused on attacking one G3 with all my speed and power! The clones and I barraged him with swift slashes and his belt was destroyed! Just then the other guy was about to fight a grenade at me but a red bird thing smashed it right back at him! It flew to Tsubasa who smiled and left. I was about to thank the other rider but he began to continue attacking the guys! "Hey that's enough!" I blocked his next stomp with my blade and he scowled "trash like these guys will never change!" I knew that maybe that was true but… "You don't have to worry they shall be robbed of their authority and suits trust me." He looked away and sighed he said "Whatever" and ran away.

(Axel Joedo)

Hiraku and I went to question Tsubasa who smiled and said "I 'am the burning bird that can end a world! I' am one to defeat immortal gods and serpents! I' am the blazing bird! The hero who saves people at the last second… the mysterious saviour… you'll get your answers tomorrow" He smiled and it was obvious he wouldn't say anything more then that. All of a sudden all the windows broke! Bat creatures came and attempted to attack us but the red bird thing knocked them away just enough for everyone but the three of us to leave.

I started punching and kicking every chance I got to build up my strength… Hiraku charged up his power… "Watch this Double Henshin!" I transformed into Kuuga and Hiraku into Shadow Moon! The bat creatures asked "Who are you!" "Who am I? I' am the child of the moon… he who gives all rest… and opens the path to the future. I am Kamen rider Shadow Moon!" Hiraku loves saying that… well I need to make a catchphrase too… "Uh I' am Kuuga uh your… doom?" Hiraku face palmed himself… he came next to me and whispered a catchphrase… I'll go for it for now… (You can change that Vastler)

"I' am Kuuga the reviving flames and protector of the Rinto! And the slayer of monsters! This is your end!" The bats took some distance and kind of… screamed? A giant sound shockwave blasted us away! All of a sudden Tsubasa had somehow persuaded the bats to fight outside and made a bunch of them follow him… they were four still here to fight us though! We ran out and the bats took flight and dived down striking us! Urgh we can't hit them! Their too fast!

"Well it's a little early but let's us attack with our finishers Hiraku!" He nodded "Rising Mighty Kick!" Electricity and flames covered my right foot and I charged and did a somersault in mid air and landed my foot into the side of a bat! He fell to the ground and a mini explosion occurred! "Eat this Shadow Kick!" Hiraku smashed his glowing green foot into the head of a bat and it blew up! His kick was different though… "Spin Style" he said as he regained his normal fighting position. "That was an awesome roundhouse!" I told him but he sighed "It's a spin kick they is a difference… I hit him with the front of the foot not the side…" while we were arguing the bats attacked us again and used their shockwaves to constantly damage us! We couldn't move! Guarding ourselves from this is hard enough!

(Hiraku)

Urgh it didn't seem like they was a way to get out of their shockwaves! If only I had a better range… _"Oh you're fighting at night time today? Oh it's a crescent moon! Yeah you can extend your range!" _ What… well if I have some special power on different moon phases… that wouldn't be so hard to believe…? The green king stone started… calling? From the sky a red bladed sabre with a golden hilt fell into the ground in front of me!

I grasped it and instinctively slashed and a lightning smashed into the two bats and they fell to the ground and groaned… I could smell them frying! I roared "Take this Shadow Spiral!" I swung the sabre in a curving motion and a red spiralling red shockwave smashed into the bats! The shockwaves power and range was astounding! The ground began to crack and the bats turned to dust without even screaming as they died… "A peaceful end more then you deserve!" I yelled… hm that can be my victory cry! Tsubasa walked to us and a small bit of moon light hit him… his short black hair and brown eyes glowed and he was still wearing white chef like clothes.

"Very soon you shall see me at my best… Tomorrow will be ideal… take good care of the Satan Sabre only century kings are supposed to wield it… prove yourself!" Axel flinched when he mentioned century king and a hilt appeared on my left side… we then returned to our normal states… we looked at were the other bats had flown too… they were on the flow burning and dying!

The Shadows create the path for the Light!


	4. Garuda!

Kamen Rider Eclipse chapter 4: Lord of the Skies!

Hi here's chapter 4… now please anyone who reads this insert OC's ok? It doesn't matter if you're a guest and well… if you can't speak English I'll spend my time trying to translate your language.

(Hiraku)

Well Axel and I were eating… still trying to dig questions out of Tsubasa… etc with no luck… Axel's phone rang and he checked it… he was still a bit sleepy but… after a few seconds dropped it… he looked a bit disturbed "Agito… died?" Axel explained that many of the riders who thought they couldn't lose their powers could actually transfer them if they really wanted to. The original Agito passed it on to a new comer... it turns out tons of the newly recruited riders were being attacked and killed but their belts weren't stolen… "Here's footage of the battle" a police officer came in and showed us a DVD…

The attackers were a bunch of Fangires that looked a lot like sabre-toothed tigers… they would attack a rider and lure him out… then the whole bunch would attack with flying golden fangs from all directions… giving no chance to retaliate… was one of the scenarios another was the rider fought hard and defeated a lot of them but then screamed and the video stopped recording. it was obvious that these guys were strong… the police actually sent a whole force of IXA's and G3's to defeat them but they didn't return… Axel took the job of chasing down and killing these guys.

He got on his Suzuki Hayabusa bike and I then realised… don't I deserve a bike? I asked the king stone telepathically… weirdly I swore I could hear it face palm on itself… after a small silence it spoke _"I forgot… here it's coming right now"_ a black and red bike similar to Axel's appeared but it had lots of complicated thing on it… _"This is the Nightmare Sector use it well" _OK problem… I didn't really know how to drive this… when Axel saw my face… he sighed and then made a small smile. "Fine I'll teach you while we are chasing them…"

(Nolan)

Well I was called into the police… they wanted me to capture the unofficial riders in this world along with some help. A young woman about my age entered… a robotic bee followed her (Note: I making this character so that the fic isn't full of guys if people can submit a few female characters that would be good) She wore combat clothes and boots and had dark hair and eyes. She wasn't very social. The police chief in this world told us to find Kuuga since he seems to be connected to the others. I accepted but then the woman said "I would rather not have him interfere… at the very least let me test his strength first".

Turns out the girls name was Keikan Ugatsu seeing as she was the user of TheBee Zecter along with her personality it fit really well. I wonder if the names fake… anyway we were arranged to simulate a fight… "Henshin" TheBee joined to a brace and she twisted it so the stinger faced me… the armour was metallic, yellow and a bit of green. The chest and head had a honeycomb like look with the chest one green. She charged and started a few punches and kicks which I barely dodged! "Whoa! She is fast Nolan! Quickly" Tigerton jumped on my watch and I activated the transformation process straight away. "Henshin" My armour went over me and I countered her attack with my blade.

Her armour was thick and the blade wasn't doing much… but she was fairly slower then me. She had nothing other then her fists and legs, well and the needle like thing on her arm. So if I keep her at my blades distance I can slowly chip away at her… "Cast off!" Her armour flew off like debris and smashed into me! "Chang wasp" was spoken by the suit. A smaller less heavy suit was revealed and it had a wasp appearance. She was as fast as me now and well she kept getting close and doing a lot of damage to me with quick jabs with the needle and swift kicks…

"OK let's go with the Final Slash Attack!" Two clones of me appeared. One leapt and threw shuriken at her from the back. The other clone trapped her with a chain and I ran on it... I lunged the blade at her and stuck it in her armour and then jumped and kicked it in deeper! Oh crap! I forgot she isn't a monster I may have gone overboard! She seemed to hold in the pain and she lifted her arms and touched the stinger on her right arm! "Rider Sting" She and the suit said. She thrusted it into my chest and I instinctively kicked the blade deeper into her! We both fell down and returned to normal… her wounds were regenerating! She made a small scowl and said "fine… you can come".

(Axel)

We finally found the Fangires and Hiraku were a bit scared of his new bike but he was learning OK… The Sabre-tooth's growled and charged at us… "OK Double Henshin!" We roared and we transformed and knocked the guys down and we were at the other side of them now! "Who are you?" They yelled and I had come up with a better catchphrase… "I' am the reviver of legend, the opening of a new era, Kamen Rider Kuuga!" Hiraku then did his "Who am I? I' am the child of the moon… he who gives all rest… and opens the path to the future. I am Kamen rider Shadow Moon!"

"Hahaha Kamen Riders are nothing to us! Here is our finishing move!" The largest most strongest and agile looking one roared and his fangs were much larger then the others! "Oniba Satsui!" The golden fangs appeared and closed in on us from all directions! I leapt on the bike and so did Hiraku. We drove forward to avoid the fangs but they kept going after us! We got dangerously close… and leapt off! At this rate the fangs could hit them! Most of the stronger looking ones dodged but the weaker ones got impaled and drained!

They ran at us and barraged us with kicks and punches with a lot of energy and force and but us one or two times! Hiraku and I did two roundhouses to get a little distance and escaped their attack.

(Hiraku)

I drew out the Satan Sabre and my blade met their fangs… "Eat this Shadow Slash Cannon!" I did a curving kick while doing a horizontal slash destroying another Sabre-tooth! Axel leapt back onto his bike and yelled "Cho Henshin Rising Dragon!" His armour became blue and as he grabbed a crowbar from nearby it turned into a voulge pole arm! He drove forward… engine roaring and thrusted and swung the pole arm and dealt damage to a bunch of the Sabre-Tooth's! "Here's the Rising Dragon Splash!" Axel yelled as he jumped off the bike and thrusted the pole arm head through several of them mid air!

Axel then swung them a distance away and all of them bursted into flames! This took out almost all of them! We closed into the stronger ones aiming to finish it when we got grabbed from behind! What! Oh good god they is like twenty more of them! So this is what happened that was lost in the tapes! We tried to break out but it wasn't happening! "Well man this is the end hahaha" we smiled at each other… we weren't going down without at least causing hell for these guys! We harnessed all our power and tried to break free! Just then the red bird head came and saved us!

"Finally my time has come!" the red bird head flew into Tsubasa's hand! He brought it near his waist… the birds wings spread out and became enormous! They started to cover Tsubasa and he was almost in a shield of feathers when he roared "Garuda soul! Watch my Henshin!" The wings burst out and flames scorched the place and birds singing could be heard! He was now in a red bird like suit with a golden beak similar to a knight's helm and green eyes were in between them! "Observe… this is my strength!" He took out a golden coloured stop watch and held down a button… it seemed to be gaining power from the light! "Activate Sirius charge!"

He released the button and he calmly said "Rider Burst" in but an instant he strapped the watch to his side and he turned into a blazing arrow head with a golden line coming from his back! He moved in zigzags and seemed to be piercing through the Fangires! "Supernova… ends" he almost whispered and all the guys he attacked exploded! He dusted with his hands as it they were gloves… well in his rider forms they were talons… One of the other Fangires roared and charged at Tsubasa who then yelled "Rider Drop!" He flew into the air and his feet talons sunk into it and a sickening crunch could be heard! He then flew higher and higher while holding the fangire and dropped him and he blew up!

The leader fangire ran away with his tail in between his legs and he was almost crying! "Rider dive!" Tsubasa yelled while still in the air and he dived downwards and pointed his beak at the fleeing enemy… it closed up and Tsubasa's suit eyes were no longer visible… he started spinning and he looked like a burning cross between a missile and a drill! He crashed into the guy and ripped him through him and he spread his wings tearing him into glass pieces that ignited and turned to dust! "Game over… now you two you wish to know about me? Then follow me my young riders…"


	5. The Prince of Tears!

Kamen Rider Eclipse chapter 5: Oh damnit were outnumbered…

(Nolan)

Well it turns out the five mystery riders drive a lot of attention as well as bounty hunters. One guy was already in his rider form. He was the type of guy saying "don't get in my way" coldly and would brag about his skills… and had plenty of power to back it up… his suit was unique… it had no facial pieces… not even a visor yet he seems to be able to see perfectly… well they was white synthetic hair on the back of it. The whole suit was silver and black. All he really said was his name and asking information on the targets. His name was Jin Kazahana.

Another person was a girl about sixteen and she carried what looked like a dragon fang on her belt! I assumed that was the main trigger of her transformation… she had long black hair, pale skin and violet eyes. She was wearing what looked like the default costume of Asuka Kazama from tekken… her personality was unique… she was hyped about the fighting and really happy… but if she wants something she uses blackmail… or forces you to do something for her… she literally dragged people who disobeyed what she wanted… (Guess whose personality this is modelled from and you get a cookie)

The next guy was just fourteen but he looked like he saw more battles then me for some reason… he had a scar on his left check, had blue eyes and black hair. His belt was rectangular and had a wheel in the centre. He said his name was Griff Barron he is a bit intimidating… Keikan was asking questions and analysing everything! We were watching a tape of the fights… The first few videos were very blurry… in one it looked like everything had been frozen over… in another it looked like a synchronized rampage… now then I saw Arcturus and I couldn't help but feel the guy inside their wasn't the same one I met. Then something appeared that made everyone's interest increase… a black creature with flames erupting from it… moving quickly and ripping up armies of riders! It then glowed and turned golden with white flames and it looked like it self destructed! It literally blew off an entire city! And then in the rubble a person who couldn't be clearly seen before the camera died.

The room tensed… the power was insane! They are probably no one in the world who could match that! Jin smiled like it was a challenge… I really did not want to get in between those two if they met… then a new video popped up. It was Shadow Moon! The room seemed to get more excited… Shadow Moon was Black's main enemy and we had all heard of him and his battles… actually some people idolised him even though he was the enemy… however Jin looked at him… like he wasn't much of a challenge "This guy has unlocked different powers but… currently does not match up to the original… maybe in the future he would give a good fight but not now…" what he actually spoke to all of us?

The video showed us footage of him and Kuuga teaming up to defeat threats… then they were a weird tape… no image was available… well it wasn't really clear… just flashes of light… and destruction… "This leads us to believe another unofficial rider has appeared… if at all possible capture him too" the chief said and we all nodded. The police would barricade the main road they travelled and make us fight shadow moon and Kuuga first and retrieve them.

(Axel)

We were riding on our bikes and we were on our way to the pizza/coffee place to ask Tsubasa some questions… but as soon as we were halfway I could hear marching… the roads entrance and exit was blockaded… like an army of IXA and G3 plus police blocked our way… I could see these guys were the shoot first asks questions later type. Well considering Hiraku wasn't an official rider I should have thought this would happen soon… Ah well a rider with no face features appeared wielding a sword a large and as long as him which seemed to be tearing the sound barrier… came near us.

Five other people came and they all yelled "Henshin" well five to two is bad… one girl transformed into a rider with dragon features with silver and black trims… her feet and arms were claws and had horns on the face part… she had a huge energy scythe… another girl turned into TheBee. One guy changed into a ninja like thing with a tiger look "Kamen Rider C.L.A.W Shinobi Mode!" and a metallic voice yelled "Road time!" that guy transformed into a rider with eyes that resembled headlights and had wheels on his feet and exhaust pipes on his back… the body was mainly brown "I' am Kamen rider Roader!"

Well they didn't seem to be any logical way to escape… they are two ways… climb a mountain… or jump off the road and into the beach… I think we could actually jump off and be fine but… it would still be cutting it close… and even then they could follow us. Well Hiraku and I exchanged looks and it looked obvious that we would have no choice but to fight… "Watch our double Henshin!" we yelled. We transformed and did our usual catchphrases. "I' am the child of the moon… he who gives all rest… and opens the path to the future. I am Kamen rider Shadow Moon!" Hiraku roared and I did mine "I' am the reviver of legend, the opening of a new era, Kamen Rider Kuuga!".

As soon as everyone looked like they were going to fight Hiraku kind of did a cheap shot… "Hey why do most riders yell their name or does a catchphrase… a pose… maybe becoming a rider makes all of us suffer brain damage?" everyone except Hiraku looked worried for a single moment and Hiraku drew out the Satan sabre and struck TheBee, C.L.A.W and the dragon like girl with a quick slash! I realised that getting the fist hit could mean losing or winning so… "Cho Henshin: Rising Dragon Form!" I roared as my armour became blue and the pole arm came to me! And I attacked the strong guys… Roader and the faceless guy were much stronger and my first swing was dodged easily and getting hit by a guy going at high speeds and a huge frequency sword hurts!

Well seeing how this is going… I can get the fast guy if I time my attacks… the sword wielder can be matched if I go to Titan… If I can split them up from each other I might stand a chance! Hm… their personalities are similar… they seem intent of finishing me off quickly… but still wish to enjoy the battle a bit… so if I can make them hit each other when they attack me then they will get angry at each other… and I can take them down! So I purposely got hit to lure them to close combat and ha it worked! But instead of getting angry at each other they said "Don't get in my way" to each other with no hint of any real anger. Then they turned and looked at me. "Show us your Ultimate form… your not much of a challenge as you are now".

Well… Ultimate is a big gamble… they is a good chance I will win but I would probably end up killing everyone here including Hiraku… wait if I use Pegasus then I could… "Cho Henshin" my armour turned green and the rising Pegasus bow gun came to me. I have one minute and twenty seconds… I have to win with this or resort to ultimate! I closed my eyes and my senses were going out of control! I focused… I could hear their breathing… it was calm… Roader then went for his quick attack and I could trace his every movement… right there behind me! "Rising Blast Pegasus"!

Three white needle like arrows fired from the gun… the first one struck him dead on! The second grazed him and the third missed! "Aarrrgghhh" the pain in my body was unbearable! Keeping up with him was hard… I had to revert to mighty form or else I wouldn't be able to fight anymore. It did seem to hit the guy hard though… he wasn't down he seemed to have some fair fight left; well growing form was something I would prefer not to get into so that's why I stopped Pegasus at that moment but then I forgot the other guy and his huge sword and it made me into that form. Urgh my armour turned white and my horns became smaller… I kicked both of them quickly with a roundhouse but I was getting a little weaker. "Maybe you should help out Hiraku? I'll take over from here" oh great the bloody show-off is here.

The nerve of this guy is unbearable and he grabbed me with his talons and threw me like I was some bomb onto the guys Hiraku was fighting! He then went and grabbed those guys and then took all three of them onto the mountain. It just turned into night and lightning and thunder could be heard… I bet Tsubasa waited for this moment just to look cool… and I forgot where I was! The dragon girl smashed her scythe into my arm and I rolled away as I looked at Hiraku and we started fighting the three.

(Tsubasa)

"Well I have a treat for you two… you've seen the tape of the four riders other then shadow moon? Well let me tell you something… you don't have a chance against their leader… unless you can defeat me!" It was true however… the leader is given the belt I used to use… I stole a few things from it before I left and it's likely to come after me soon. "The three of us are probably the most experienced with our rider powers right now… so I'll tell you this… if you take this stop watch from me then he will come after you" which was once again the truth… I'm so cool hahaha.

The guy with the white hair coming out ran at me and barraged me with slashes… that's the plan… get them to hit me with everything they got "Your Kamen Rider Shinigami right?" I asked as I endured his wild sword slashes "Yes… and I' am your end!" his attacks became more and more violent. Roader finally used a finisher move… "Roader Kick" (PM me any new finishers you want I needed to add this one without permission sorry also I haven't asked how the next finisher should be so the other person please forgive that) he moved at high speeds and hit me with the full force of his feet forcing me back! But not that much! "Slash of Eternity!" Shinigami almost whispered… this attack is annoying… it felt like each strike he did felt like it was being repeated over and over so one slash felt like one hundred.

"OK its ready" I said and I took out the stop watch "Sirius charge: Rider Burst!" I moved at high speeds and knocked them down just to the point so they wouldn't have too much fight left. "OK now you see? So goodbye… also I recommend you stay up here… tonight's a quarter moon". And with that I flew home.

(Hiraku)

"Growing Kick" "Shadow Kick" Axel and I tried everything… this was insane to try getting to close combat… the scythe knocked us away and if we got pass that the katana hit us. If we got pass that the stinger hits us… really this was insane to fight close range but we didn't seem to have any choice! _"Oh quarter moon tonight? Yell phase change and we can win"_. What… well I didn't have any real choice right now "Phase change!" I felt power building up inside of me… my armour was changing! And my personality felt a bit different… my form changed to a more agile and eloquent one which looked like a mix of shells. The eyes turned into an upside down semi circle.

"Who are you?" They asked… hm time to tell them! "I' am the child of the moon… and the prince of tears Kamen Rider Tidal!" This feeling is different from my usually strength… and it felt like I was a different person entirely! "Now the tears of the world listen to me! The very sea shall strike my enemies down!" A huge wave from the beach below started to rise and everyone was scared! Hahaha awesome the sea bows to me! Two metal fans came to my hands and I attacked C.L.A.W, TheBee and the dragon girl with them swiftly and then in one motion swung them both together and the sea smashed the entire road! Hm… maybe I should have thought this out a bit more… everyone was knocked out… except me… now I had to carry Axel back home before anyone wakes up…

The Shadows create the path for the Light

(Don't worry everyone… next chapter everyone else gets the spotlight. Also this insane god modding strength only happens in night time so it's very limited. Also if your wondering Tidal is my own custom form that I added)


	6. Twin Stars!

Kamen Rider Eclipse chapter 6: Twin stars!

(If you haven't already read Kamen Rider C.L.A.W by Blademaster14. Also I will add Kamen Rider Night next chapter)

(Jin)

The annoying cops keep coming around me and asking me to search twenty four-seven for Shadow Moon. I'm not interested… I'm only searching for the rider that destroyed the entire city by himself… that is the only challenge I can see in this job. Then I saw a guy punching a mountain with his bare fists and feet! This guy must be a real idiot… he had a mix of blonde and black hair spiking up like he got a static shock on him. He had green venomous eyes and wore biker clothes. The police following me stared at the guy… I was going to give them the slip but… then the mountain he was punching started to crumble!

Who was this guy? The police were shocked but after their awe passed they immediately asked him to test some of the rider belts and help in defeating the mystery riders! What was this guy… he wasn't human by the looks of it… with each step I could hear a metal clinking… a cyborg? But still even if he is for him to level a mountain would take much more then a few punches and kicks… interesting a challenge for me? Lets see how it goes… they tried to give him Agito's belt but he brushed it aside and grabbed Faiz! So is he an Orphenoch?

He looked at me "I'm not helping unless you can show me a good fight" great an excuse to beat the crap out of him! He punched in 555 into the phone and yelled "Henshin" and turned into Faiz. Faiz had a black and metal look with red tubes coursing his body and his head reminded me of a butterfly with small antenna and he had two yellow side ways semi circles for eyes. He took out the Faiz edge; a sabre like weapon with a red round like blade. He ran at me and our blades clashed!

My large blade instantly did some damage as sparks flew of him… but when he struck with the Faiz edge it broke against me and it hurt as much as my blade should! "Hm… this isn't as exciting as I thought it would be…" I slammed my blade against his belt and caused him to revert to his normal self. He didn't seem phased at all! He went over back to the police and grabbed Kivat! "Gabu, Henshin" the bat bit into him as the guy yelled again and he turned into Kiva! So he's also a fangire?

Yes my battle spirit is boiling! I charged at him and roared "Slash of Eternity! " the blade struck him as many times as I could manage and to my count I did about fourteen slashes which equals 1400 slashes in damage! He endured however and then flipped and punched my face while in an upside bat stance! I kicked him and did a furious 360 turn repeatedly to do as much damage as I could and then after building up my energy struck him with a vertical slash! He returned to his usual form again and he smiled "Can you beat this?" He turned into a black blur and knocked me to the ground! Wait he's the rider that blew up that city! He laughed like a hyena and ran away at high speeds!

(Mikoto Izumi AKA The girl who used the dragon fang to transform)

I was a bit angry… what a hack he used a tidal wave… I could have taken him if he would have just stayed as he was… "Everyone they are a bunch of creatures attacking people and taking hostages! We need your help!" Urgh well I'll show everyone why I'm better then them! The creatures I was assigned to beat were all leopard like and they had mechanical parts all over their bodies! They were disgusting!

"Henshin" I transformed into Kamen rider Tiamat! I charged forward with my scythe and pushed them away from the hostages and now I can fight without a problem! Haha I'm a hero now! They then blasted me with lasers! The nerve! I rampaged at them with my scythe and they kept groaning something about Millennium Majesty or whatever! Oh well time to finish this "Spiral Nemesis!" I rushed forward swirling the scythe between my fingers and ran pass them! They all were mince meat!

Now for the big boss fight! Another black leopard with a lot of his body armed with lasers, guns and missiles… well whatever just the more to sell when I beat this guy up! "Aarrrgghhh" I yelled and ran at him while he was firing missiles and I ran past his explosions! I must look so cool right now! I dug the scythe into his right shoulder and ripped off a laser blaster and then I tried to trip him with a kick but… well his feet were metal "Ow…" I kicked him again… this time in the face and it worked… he then started firing bullets at me as I rolled away and then struck him in the hide with my scythe!

"Tiamat Kick!" My leg glowed and a dragon roaring sound came and it hit him straight in the face and then came and struck him in the stomach! Then he hit me with a bunch of explosives! Damn it… I'll kill him! I used the scythe to swing him to the ground and finished him off! He turned to dust! Like that! That's what happens when you mess with me!

(Griff)

Well Nolan and I were sent to deal with a bunch of creatures but when we got there the place was full of dust! The type that appears when a creature is defeated… I saw a pair of twins… they were about eighteen; one pair was two boys with orange hair and the other pair was two girls with blue hair and they wore like… half a rider belt? They smiled "Twin Henshin!" They all said in synch… The boys became a rider with green colours and a large yellow star visor. The girls became a blue rider with water colours and patterns as well as a white star visor! "We are one… we are Kamen Rider Spica!" They acted as if they were one mind… wait so four people… in two bodies… but are one… urgh wait a sec my brain hurts… I guess it's like a hive mind I guess.

"Henshin" I yelled and the wheel on my belt span at a high speed and it announced "Road Time!" In a sports announcer voice and I transformed "Kamen Rider Roader!" I ran forward and Nolan yelled "Henshin Kamen Rider C.L.A.W Shinobi Mode!" and drew out his energy katana and we attacked together against this double threat! The two enemies grasped each others hands and swirled in circles as if they were dancing on ice… and all of a sudden water and plants started coming from the ground and attacked us!

I tried to go at my highest speed but the vines were tough to break! Nolan came and started sawing at the vines but by the looks of it this would take some time… urgh I got to capture these two! "OK let's try the Final Slash Attack!" Nolan yelled as two clones of him emerged and one threw shuriken at the spinning pair but trees just grew from the ground and took the hit! The other clone using the chain looked like he was going to capture them but then a blast o water came from the ground and forced it back! Then various vines and plants forced the chain to capture the clones and Nolan! "This is bad… well let's go speed freaking…" It was our only option really…

(Nolan)

I took out the speed claw a mechanical claw and yelled "Speed Claw Activate!" My armour gains light blue, green and sliver pieces as well as Tigerton's eyes glow green and the claw glowed blue "Turbo Shot start!" I moved at a high speed and Griff broke out by matching my speed… we didn't have much time to strike since it hurts his body and mine when using this… but we have just enough time to hit them with all we got! "Taste a super speed Rider Kick!" Griff bended down and put one of his legs forward and let the wheels build momentum he was moving faster and faster and I ran with all my strength and I slashed them and he kicked!

They fell to the ground but they giggled madly… as if they had won… oh crap… a huge tree with each branch shaped like a stake was bending over us… one wrong move and we get skewered… damn it… we were so close to winning! Wait… something's wrong the tree then froze over and turned to small icy diamond like pieces! I turned and saw a woman about seventeen and she said "Spica… enough playing around… we can't kill these riders… at least not yet…" The woman wore cold icy clothing and she walked away and Spica followed joyfully.

(People don't worry Nolan will get more time next chapter)

(Hiraku)

Axel and I were going to eat at Tsubasa's place but when we went into the place we heard music… the music for "Let's go Rider Kick" was being played by a band and the singer place was free… Axel's eyes sparkled and he ran up and started singing

"Semaru SHOKKAA Jigoku no gundan

Warera o nerau kuroi kage

Sekai no heiwa o mamoru tame

"Go! Go! Let's Go!" Kagayaku MASHIIN

RAIDAA ("Jump!") RAIDAA ("Kick!")

Kamen RAIDAA Kamen RAIDAA

RAIDAA RAIDAA

Semaru SHOKKAA Akuma no gundan

Waga tomo nerau kuroi kage

Sekai no heiwa o mamoru tame

"Go! Go! Let's Go!" Shinku no MAFURAA

RAIDAA ("Jump!") RAIDAA ("Kick!")

Kamen RAIDAA Kamen RAIDAA

RAIDAA RAIDAA

Semaru SHOKKAA Kyoofu no gundan

Waga machi nerau kuroi kage

Sekai no heiwa o mamoru tame

"Go! Go! Let's Go!" Midori no kamen

RAIDAA ("Jump!") RAIDAA ("Kick!")

Kamen RAIDAA Kamen RAIDAA

RAIDAA RAIDAA"

Well… I had a feeling today was going to be peaceful for us… but I have a weird feeling about tomorrow… I saw a guy steal Tsubasa's Garuda! Wait… he carried a gun like thing and had black hair… his appearance… Kaitou Daiki! Kamen Rider Diend! Tsubasa caught him however and their eyes burned as if they were asking for a fight…

The Shadows shall create the path for the Light

(OK Hiraku and Axel get time next chapter to compensate for the lack in this one same with Nolan.)


	7. Who is the brightest?

Kamen Rider Eclipse chapter 7: Stop thief! The dragon of the sun!

I haven't updated in a while I know… its just that I've been watching tons of anime and they have reduced my enthusiasm a bit so bare with me ok? If your not featured this chapter you will next.

(Hiraku)

Daiki ran as fast as he could as he pulled Garuda away from Tsubasa! Axel and I chased after him to the outside of the place where another guy was waiting. He kind of had messy spiky hair and wore a scarf round his neck. "Hey Hironari a little help would be appreciated!" They both smiled and mechanical voices announced "Kamen Ride Diend. Kamen Ride Delete!" they looked somewhat bored and they yelled "Henshin" Daiki became Diend with a blue and black card based appearance while the other Delete became a rider with patterns from delta and decade! It had a visor that was split in two screens by a pattern on the head.

They came at us as we transformed into our rider forms and they fired shots at us and they gained the advantage! Well we didn't have any real ranged attacks… eh Delete fired blasts from one of his arms like a mega buster and they hurt! "Satan Sabre!" I summoned the crimson blade to my hand and charged forward and held the sword with two hands and aimed to slash Diend in two! "Attack Ride Invisible!" the mechanical voice announced again and Diend disappeared! I then felt a kick to my chest and another barrage of shots! Damnit where is he!

(Axel)

Hiraku fell to the ground all of a sudden… just then I lost concentration and Delete's mega buster became a sword that slashed me in a powerful uppercut! "Attack Ride Delete sonic!" he tensed and slashed hard and a shockwave smashed into me! It really hurts… "Cho Henshin!" I turned into Pegasus and fired arrows with deadly precision! "Eat that!" I reverted to Rising Mighty and rolled forward and tripped him up and landed a punch to his chest! I pushed him away as he fired several powerful shots at my belt and we both returned to normal.

"I'll be taking this! Thanks for business!" Daiki stole Hiraku's king stone and ran off! Hironari sprinted away at that moment! Hiraku looked shocked… like he just lost a part of himself… he took out the ruby red dragon head that fell from the skies before he smiled and yelled Henshin and put it by his waist… he roared and groaned in pain as he changed into a different eastern dragon like rider… "Well it looks like you can use it just a little bit now… it's not the first king stone of the sun but it can become just as powerful". Tsubasa had a joyful look on his face but Hiraku looked like keeping that form was insanely tough he kept groaning as if he was holding in the pain…

(Kamden Night)

I was given a letter saying that all riders should go to Tokyo tower and wait there… I have no idea why. It was night time… it was nice like this… I put on my black jacket. It had the picture of the moon on the back. I saw my reflection in a puddle on the ground and my black hair and eyes glowed in the light. Several other people screamed and I turned to see two riders. Diend and Delete they were wanted for stealing rider belts they seemed to be making light work of most of the inexperienced riders. I took out my judge driver and fired a large holographic card in front of me and it covered my body and I changed to Kamen Rider Judgement. The suit was black except for a white cross on my chest. I saw my enemy through the oval eyes on the suit. I rushed forward and clawed at them with my demonic like arms!

As I fought the two riders I saw Kuuga and a rider I have never seen before leap into our battle and held my enemies from behind! I kicked both Delete and Diend with one swift roundhouse and punched them in the stomach! Diend and Delete fired at the ground to break away from the struggle and they yelled "Who are you!" To the dragon like rider who laughed "I' am the second child of the sun he who shows all living things the path to the future Kamen Rider Corona!" He seemed to be showing off… he felt a bit annoying.

"Solar Kick… Machine gun style" Corona leapt into the sky and bombarded the duo with rapid kicks and it looked like Diend and Delete were evaporating! "Burn" a fiery explosion occurred reverting the two riders to human form. They dropped the rider belts they had obtained and ran off yelling "Why don't we have bikes!" Corona collapsed and made a gurgling sound as he fell and he became a black hair human. He was spilling out blood that seemed to boil!

(Nolan)

I haven't actually won a fight except against those G3's and TheBee when I first came here. I was rather bored so I stayed at the main surveillance room and I saw the scorpion creature on one of the cameras! I rushed out and transformed as I saw him. He was almost covered in ice! He groaned and was slowly breaking out and I looked to see who was attacking him. It was another rider with icy features and a female voice emitted from it "Sasori you haven't been following orders… give me Arcturus and you will be spared". The scorpion snarled as he recovered and took a battle stance "I don't kill little kids ok? I'm not a cold ***** like you Henshin!"

He became his golden dragon form and he was panting… it looked like he had been fighting for a long time… I couldn't help but feel for the guy… he was protecting innocents in his own way… ok I know he killed some humans so… but that's his belief of justice… they is no right or wrong… "You're not actually going to help him right?" Tigerton asked me… I sighed and said "Don't forget we have to protect everyone… and make sure a fair trial is done…" I drew out my energy katana and roared and slashed in a wide arc at the icy rider!

"Don't interfere… with my fight… with Canopus… it's not your problem" Sasori was what I guess this guy's name was… well he seemed to just be putting up a brave front… "I'll help you… you'll die if you fight without a little help". Canopus yawned and seemed tired of us talking "Enough of this mindless chatter… just die!" Icicles burst forth from the ground and knocked Sasori and I to the ground "Nolan… you give such a speech and you end up on the ground in five seconds? You can do better then that" Tigerton has to shut up! I activated the speed claw and rapidly slashed to force her back! "Amano Kick!" Sasori seemed full of wrath as he did a flying kick, I dodged at the last moment as he connected his attack; bulls eye on her face!

Canopus seemed to be getting angry as we forced her to resort to close range fighting… it seemed to infuriate her… she was a long range fighter I could tell! "Blizzard Twist" she screeched and she span round in circles causing a spiral of ice and snow to envelop us! "I hate using that move! I'll kill the both of you!" She came in for the kill but Sasori whispered to me… "Use the chain at her legs at the last moment… Then we finish her off with our finishing moves… ok?"

I nodded… she seemed full of blood lust as she came near us and she seemed to want to smash our faces in! As she took one step closer I took out the chain and entangled it around her feet! I jumped and yelled "Final Slash Attack!" A second chain grabbed her around the waist and shuriken struck her from the back; thanks to my clones. I threw the blade into her chest and kicked it deeper into her! I took the blade out and rolled away as Sasori roared "Amano Breath!" golden flames came from his body and enveloped her in light and she burned! A huge explosion occurred and I yelled "We won!" Sasori didn't seem happy though "The ***** got away… he saved her? That's very unusual of him…" I looked confused and he laughed "Check out Canopus, Arcturus and Spica on Wikipedia… then our leader would be the brightest in the stars so watch out for anyone who calls themselves Sirius… his strength is on a whole other level".


	8. Warriors Pride!

Kamen Rider Eclipse chapter 8: Warriors pride?

(Hi guys… yeah I'm a little bit out of touch with my writing and especially this chapter so bare with me ok? And if you want a back story pm me)

(Jin)

I'm still quite pissed off at not being able to strike down that black beast creature… its really powerful… and now I was being called to stop a rampaging monster at a sports stadium… probably small fry though… I went on my Suzuki bike and proceeded to go to the area. A lot of people seem to have the same tastes in bikes… that are the only thing I have in common with the others. I guess. I reached the stadium and see people fleeing and screaming… I casually walk past them to the centre of the stadium. I saw a Rhino wearing samurai like armour and carrying a large katana… beside him was a Cobra like creature with two scimitars and a white bird like creature armed with a bow… looking at them… they might actually give me some entertainment.

The Cobra sighed and he went to the commentary box and tapped a button… music played and it was justifaiz the music made to honour Faiz… why would monsters play it? The Bird stared at the Cobra who hissed… the Rhino grunted and started kicking the ground and dust flew around… he seemed to be getting hyped up… can't say I'm not getting a little excited… I drew out my blade and prepared for his charge… the Rhino ran forward and his horn was aimed to kill… I side stepped at the last moment and slashed at his horn… chips of it flew but I couldn't cut it down in one attack… his horn made an impact on my chest and I was tossed into the air… I stab my blade into the ground and jump on the hilt… enduring the pain of the impact and the high frequency emitted from my blade…I flip forward and slash mid air… his blade then meets mine!

I can't help but feel both of us are enjoying this and the fight has barely started…the music was playing as we exchanged powerful blows against each other and aimed and perfected each movement… I twisted and brought the blade down his back! He grunted and seemed angry… "You're no warrior how dare you strike me in the back!" Hm… he's angry over such a trivial thing… "I never said I was a warrior. I'm Kamen Rider Shinigami… I am death and nothing more. They are no honour in death and battle. Nor any grieve… death is but rest and it does not matter how this is accomplished. Such things as pride are unnecessary". I stare at the monster and he seemed to be infuriated… a second katana appeared in his left arm and he took a crouching stance…

It doesn't matter. I swing the blade and aim to crush his swords and his annoying face in one slash. He seems to grin and in a flurry of slashes he repels my blade and makes an x shaped slash on my chest! I inspect my wound… ah so that's what it was… an attack on the same class as my slash of eternity… his blades moved fast enough to pull off multiple powerful attacks but it appeared he only did around fourteen… but in actuality he did something more on the lines of seven hundred. It's quite impressive… I only thought I could pull techniques of this level off. And he mastered it using two swords…so I guess I can honour his dying wish… "Very well I as myself shall not dishonour you… I shall fight as a warrior…" I throw my blade to spin at him as if it was a shuriken.

He uses his technique and it of course fires the blade behind him. He seems to not react afterwards "I shall not strike down an unarmed…" and then he freezes and groans… "I thought you said you would fight as a warrior!" My blade had dug through his back and pierce through his armour and skin and he was impaled by it. "I said I would fight as a warrior. However my blade does not wish so". He curses as he turns into green flames and dissolves… then I heard a young voice yelling and he was attacking. It was Griff and he started attacking the Bird creature as his human self before kicking him away and roaring "Henshin"! His belt annoyingly said "Road time!" as he transformed into Roader…

(Griff)

I ran forward and barraged the Bird creature with my fists! If I keep him at close range then I can easily win… he is using a bow so that's somewhat given. He tried to push my away with his talons but since my suit is a bit heavier then others the damage is low. He caws and uses all his strength to break away and fly into the air! He draws his bow and pulls the string and a blue arrow appears and he fires! I roll away from the arrow tip but it explodes! Ice covers the area and shatters! The shards smash into me and inflict severe damage! I use my engine to accelerate as he fires more arrows at me! I barely dodge them… the shattered shards however still do some damage… I try to dodge with a series of flips and twists but my body takes tons of damage when I do… I remember the people who gave me the Roader belt saying that I might not be able to take the force o it… but since I'm young I heal quicker then older people…

I guess I don't have a choice… for ten seconds… I will have to cope… "Jet form Sky time!" My belt spoke and my armour transformed. The brown on my armour turned blue and the exhaust pipes are replaced with mechanical wings… a gun appeared in my hand… The Bird then rapidly fired at me… I flew up doing my best to dodge but still took some damage… "Stealth Mode activate" I disappeared from his view… he turned around looking for me… I came at close range and blasted him in the head! But at the last moment he fired two arrows that hit me in the chest! I de-Henshin and fall from the sky… this feeling is not good! I guess its better then dying I guess… I Henshin half way mid air and my legs slam into the stands… and I cry out in pain! "Ggggaaaarrrrrggggghhhh"! I screamed and coughed up blood… I can't move! I broke my legs! I think I'm going to faint…

(It'll be continued next chapter ok? Its hard to write like four stories and get into all of them easily…)


	9. Create the Ultimate Rider

Kamen Rider Eclipse chapter 9: Ultimate Rider! Let's go Gun's blazing!

(Also with stealth even if you can't see or hear it you can get lucky or trace from the direction of attack. Also the Agito that died was not Shouichi but someone who had the power of Shouichi entrusted to him and worked in his place with access to all forms but he was new at it, that clears things up ok? Oh btw I think to make this more show like give me back stories to each character or write it as a side story. I will also write it in as plot points. Anyway let's continue!)

(Griff)

I… think I'm okay… I don't think I can move from this spot but I can support Jin with the blaster of Sky Form. The Cobra monster laughed manically "Ah it feels so good that those idiots died, they failed so I guess that I'll…" he presses a trigger device, an explosion occurs from a short distance away! "Now their families are dead. No more crying from those dumb hostages. It's much cheaper to hold people at ransom. What!? I can't believe this… I open fire at the bastard! But every time the shots hit him he would instantly shed his skin and avoid the attack! And the few shots that reached him, the wounds they created closed up and he regenerated! It then grew limbs and two trident spears came into its arms! "Its great what the Millennium Majesty can do with a little work!" It charges at me and Jin engages it in a close range battle! Their weapons exchange blows but the same result from my gun occurs… well nothing will happen if I don't do anything! I will fire despite his regeneration and kill this guy!

"You are not worth my time. Just die Slash of Eternity!" Jin's sword vibrated and a lightning fast assault of attacks commenced! The ****er was in the air now… I activate the guns alternate form. It turns into a rocket launcher. "What the, how did!?" Meh I'll use the damn line. "Say hello to my little friend!" I fire. This guy is the type of person I hate the most! The rocket smashes into him and ignites; he's blown to pieces that turn into dust. Medical attention arrives. They made ways to heal people easily as technology advanced and people knew of the other worlds. A system was made. People that should have been executed were turned into life force that is then sent to injured people to cure their wounds… the patient then regenerates due to this.

(Hiraku)

Urgh my head hurts! "You lost a lot of blood Hiraku I saved you so… you wouldn't mind participating in a little experiment?" I'm recovering my senses…I see Axel and another person near me. "What you didn't say anything about something like that Tsubasa!" I hear his laughter. "It's easy… you'll power up a lot by using it. You don't have a choice!" I can now clearly see the room. It's entirely sealed off… all but the back wall falls down. A huge swarm of Worms! The green aliens charge at us. I check my waist and see the green king stone but the dragon head isn't there… they are no time for that I should attack quickly! "Henshin"! Axel became Rising Mighty Kuuga and the guy beside me fires a card and became Judgement… I've seen him before once or twice. The Garuda head appears and attaches to my arm! A black card with a golden image is in its mouth. The image is that of what looks like various insects combined. "Activate Shadow Gatack!" Wait what!?

Heavy armour then covers Shadow's moons form and it's harder to move now… it feels different now… The Garuda head then slams onto Kuuga and it speaks "Kuuga Kabuto!" it flies onto Judgement next and speaks "Sasword Judgement!" Kuuga seemingly has no changes… and Judgement's gun became a larger gun blade! Most of the Worms then moulted and became more insect-like humanoids! I start feeling blows from all over me! Wait if I guess right I combined Gatack and Shadow Moon's power! I should be able to… "Cast off!" most of the armour flies off and smashes into my enemies as if it was debris… "Change Stag Beetle" the remaining armour become lighter and fits on the suit. Kuwaga jaws attach to me head like horns. This power I feel surging up… it's great! "Clock up!"

(Axel)

Hiraku becomes a blur before my eyes… Satan Sabre seems to be cutting its way through many of the aliens… what's weird is I feel like they is something in my hands, but I can't see it. I swing it. A few Worms seem to be electrocuted! I look at my belt… a pad is now attached to it, wait it isn't… "Clock up!" I smash the pad and I start moving at an incredible pace. My hearts beating fast and this invisible weapon is dealing with the attacking enemies with ease. But I want this weapon, to show its form. As I it hears my thoughts it emerges. It's crimson rapier with a Kabuto horn like blade. Electricity covers it… the blade looks pretty bulky for a rapier… I wonder? "Cast off!" Most of the blade fires off and the true form appears. A yellow glowing blade filled with electric power! I thrust it into the chest of a Worm and its being shocked to the point its skin becomes charred and burnt! "Blast" the blade shudders and fires the burnt worm into the air, it smashes unto others and they are reduced to green flames and ashes!

(Kamden)

I find a new switch on my sword. I slam it and I can see Kuuga and Shadow Moon eliminating enemies with no trouble. I fire with the improved judge driver and slash out with the blade. Each time I shot ten worms or so fell… the others casted off so I guess I can too! "Cast off! Clock Up" The blade of the gun starts breaking up! Uh oh… I didn't break it right? Wait… the blade became several segments! It lashed out and seemed to go seek and destroy on every living thing nearby! It's more of a whip sword now… so it's a gun whip blade? Whatever I guess, I might as well try to enjoy this fight! My demonic right arm makes heavy impacts on the Worms… has my blast powered up? "You Worm's your judgement has come!" Time for my finisher… Judgement Blast! The gun barrel is enveloped with black energy and the white cross appears in its centre… I fire the trigger! The energy bursts forth and many of the Worm's are reduced to nothing! None are left we cleared them all up. "Well they were relatively weak so here's a real challenge! Your power is running out… this is all to create the Ultimate Kamen Rider! " Tsubasa's voice rings in the room… A garage like door slowly opens up… wait that can't be… how they can be two Chalices!

(Everyone can use a abilty that combos with another rider so don't worry everyone will use it at some point)


	10. Blood and Betrayal!

Kamen Rider Eclipse chapter 10: Blood and Betrayal!

(Axel)

I hear two mechanical voices.

"Wild" I know what is going to happen next.

A high intensity beam from both bow like weapons.

My body pulses... I can't die!

I growl and my body feels an intense pain, I can see everything, hear everything and...

I can kill anything!

Black clouds and lightning... swarm around me!

(Kamden)

Hiraku and I took cover behind some objects, we both knew this wouldn't really help, but better then nothing!

Ultimate Kuuga is not something anyone should get in the way of.

If Ultimate Kuuga appears don't get near him.

The beams of light fired by the two Chalices just part ways as Kuuga walks slowly, not taking a scratch of damage.

He summons a black and golden sword and strikes down one of the Chalices.

The Chalice turns into Delete!

The other Chalice, whom I assume is Aikawa Hajime, takes his two mantis kama weapons and attacks wildly with them at Ultimate Kuuga!

Sparks fly, however Kuuga doesn't react and he didn't seem to care, he was too busy beating Delete down with his fists, blood was flying everywhere!

I don't know what to do!

Kuuga will kill those two at this rate!

But we can't escape without beating those two down at the very least...

What Hiraku leaps out and presses the three buttons of the silver kuwagata on his belt, that attached to his king stone.

"S. Rider Kick!" The Kuwagata's mechanical voice screeched out!

Hiraku did a jumping roundhouse kick to Kuuga's head! The tachyon energy exploded!

He screams "This isn't like you, Axel! Calm the hell down!"

However this courageous attack did no more then a small little graze.

Kuuga hesitates for a moment, before his fist glowed in fiery colours and caused a huge explosion on Hiraku!

Hiraku de-henshins and collapses to the ground.

"Attack Ride: Delete Burst!" A blast of blue light smashes into Kuuga, from Delete.

"I won't let you get in the way of Hajime-San's dream! Tsubasa promised that Hajime-San could become a human, and Kenzaki could become one again... to be freed of the Joker, for his friendship with Kenzaki on the line here... I will defeat you!"

"Attack Ride: Delete Sonic & Flash!" Delete appears in half a second later and with his arm as a sword.

Kuuga 's graze from Hiraku was now a little bigger.

Delete then fell to the ground.

Kuuga changed his attention to Chalice.

It's obvious who's going to be the winner... "Kuuga!"

I get out of my hiding place and fire at him repeatedly and then slashed with the whip blade!

Kuuga takes no damage obviously.

Just when I thought it was all over Kuuga started to twitch, he rushed forward and punched Chalice, making him leak green blood, and then they both collapsed, returning to Hajime and Axel.

(Dante Kurosaki, and his Kivat Ichigo)

I'm running away.

Well riding away.

Its such a pain to be on the run.

I'm driving on a Honda fire blade.

With Kiva on my tail.

He's firing with the Bassha Magnum and the compressed water hurts!

As one with Fangire Blood... and the one to possess the leader of the Kivat race!

I won't lose! "Bite!" Ichigo bites into my arm and the stain glassed symbols appeared on my body.

"Henshin!" I yell! I pass a lake and see my reflection for one moment.

The appearance of True Kiva. Red tribal markings over black armour with a demonic bat motif.

Doesn't really suit my personality, but hey I take what I can get!

I turn round my bike and charge forward and then duck my head and grab the Garulu Fuestle!

Success! "Garulu Sabre!" I summon the blue werewolf Kris sword and start my engine ferociously!

Kiva races forward and I follow suit!

He rapidly fires with the magnum and I move my left arm with bestial speed and slash his chest!

He falls over and I take this chance to leave, I keep the Fuestle, who knows I might need it sometime.

I'm sorry, Kiva.

(Axel)

Apparently after I went Ultimate Kamden went and took us all to a hospital.

He knew the people there so we wouldn't be found out.

None of us knew where Tsubasa went.

Well speak of the devil.

The TV displayed Garuda wrecking through an army of Orphenoc and G3's.

The broadcasters said that the Psyga and Orga gears were being transferred...

I hurt everyone, so to pay them back I'll capture Tsubasa!

I get out and ride on my Suzuki bike to the location!

I see the scene in chaos!

I can't Henshin to Kuuga... Garuda already opened the door!

I rush forward with my bike and wake him on the head with the front wheel!

"Ow!" I grab the Psyga Gear!

"Henshin!" I press the 3, 1 and 5 buttons "Standing by" , I throw the phone into the air and catch it!

I place it into the slot and it speaks "Complete!"

The flying attacker then attaches to my back and I set it to the Blaster Rifle Mode!

"Eat this!" I fire like crazy and the shots explode when they contact with Garuda!


End file.
